In recent years, with the increasing introduction of electronics to the automotive field, solutions which provide for the automatic control of one or more functions of the motor vehicle, such as, for example, the ignition, the fuel injection, the braking (in an antiskid function), the automatic engagement and disengagement of four-wheel drive, etc., have become widespread.
However, the problem of the interaction between the vehicle and the ground over which it is moving has not hitherto been dealt with in a completely satisfactory manner, particularly as regards the development of the forces and moments which act on the individual regions bearing on the ground, that is, on the tires.
It appears to be essential to be able to tackle and resolve this problem in order to be able to produce vehicles in which the modulated management of its bearing on the ground is possible during driving.